The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for configuring and relaying events from a storage controller to a host server.
Storage virtualization is a concept and term used within computer science. Specifically, storage systems may use virtualization concepts as a tool to enable better functionality and more advanced features within the storage system.
Broadly speaking, a ‘storage system’ is also known as a storage array or a disk array. Storage systems typically use special hardware and software along with disk drives in order to provide very fast and reliable storage for computing and data processing. Storage systems are complex and may be thought of as a special purpose computer designed to provide storage capacity along with advanced data protection features. Disk drives are only one element within a storage system, along with hardware and special purpose embedded software within the system, which may be referred to as a storage controller.